


［鬼舞炭］知否

by Cassandra316



Category: cassandra - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra316/pseuds/Cassandra316





	［鬼舞炭］知否

脖颈间传来的湿濡的感觉让少年柔软的身体变得僵直，尽管涨红了脸，但炭治郎还是很想笑出来，——很痒。 

滑顺而轻薄的睡衣传来了陌生的体温。 

“无……无惨先生……？”炭治郎有些试探性的开口，他不明白这个动作所蕴含的亲昵的意味，甚至感觉不到被侵犯。炭治郎并不认为这种动作有什么出格，在那个贫穷而窄小的屋子里，这就是他和弟弟们表示亲密的行为。 

虽然不会有亲吻这个环节，炭治郎甚至天真的认为这是鬼舞辻无惨家乡的方式。 

“哈哈哈……哈哈哈无惨先生……好痒……够了哈哈哈……” 

鬼舞辻无惨皱了皱眉头。 

他现在就想把这个不知天高地厚的小男孩给吃了，连骨头都不剩的吃干净。从来没有人这样冒犯过他的尊严，即使是天上的神也没有。 

“闭上嘴，你这可恶的小家伙。” 

他狠狠咬了炭治郎脖子间的白嫩的软肉。 

“……你现在好好的保护好你那粉嫩的小嘴的力气吧……。等一会我可是不会让你休息的……我的小妖精。” 

男人哑着声音，修长的手指在少年的脖子上耐心的打着圈。鬼舞辻无惨对那滑顺的感觉欲罢不能，喉咙变得干燥而火热。 

腹间传来熟悉的火热让男人不适的再次皱起了眉头，他张开好看的嘴唇企图吸取多一些的湿润的空气。 

鬼舞辻无惨不会对任何人说，在少年成长成如今美丽的样子时，他曾经如何度过对他来说那样漫长的十五年。他也不会说他是如何迷恋梦中少年柔软的身体，馨香的气味，柔软而紧致的花园。 

炭治郎闻到了空气中一些奇怪的香气。是那样浓郁，不停的涌入他小巧的鼻子里，呛的少年有点喘不过气。炭治郎感到呼吸有些困难，他不得不大口喘气来获取更多的氧气，却吸入了更多的味道。 

腿部传来陌生的热感让少年不解的皱了皱眉头，火红色的双眼有些不安的动着，炭治郎无由来的害怕起来，他咽了咽口水。 

“无惨先生……？” 

男人布有薄薄茧子的手掌轻轻摩挲少年的腿部，宛如牛奶一般让男人忍不住用手指多捏了几下。 

炭治郎愣住了，他终于清楚的意识到自己正在被侵犯，被他所信任的人，他最崇拜的无惨先生侵犯着。 

但昏沉的大脑让炭治郎觉得奇怪，于是他开始晃动那可爱的小脑袋。如太阳一般温柔的发丝在空气中飞动，有些拍到了鬼舞辻无惨的脸上，他嗤笑一声。 

“怎么了……？” 

“……不，头有点昏。请放开我……！放开我！你这是在犯罪，无惨先生！不……”因为羞愧而涨红的脸颊变得更加诱人可口，鬼舞辻无惨伸出冒着湿气的舌头舔着那仿佛带着甜香的脸。 

比梦里的更可口，男人得出了这个结论。 

“还没有反应吗？……真是顽强。” 

当下体被轻轻按住时，炭治郎仿佛触电一般，他几乎要喊出来。因为男人那种行为而吃惊，他几乎是尖叫一般。 

“不……！停止你的行为，无惨先生！” 

清楚的感受到少年反抗力度的增大，鬼舞辻无惨咂了咂舌头，他半眯着红色的眼瞳，俯下头颅亲吻少年的锁骨，凹凸不平的舌头往上轻轻舔舐着，由脖子到脸颊，都留下了泛着淡粉色，令人浮想联翩的红色的点。 

那些粉红色的点仿佛有生命一般，在大声宣誓着男人的主权和那可恶的占有欲。 

害怕少年会投入别人的臂弯，那些杂种的臭味会将他引以为傲的宝石玷污。那纯洁无暇的白纸啊，他一定要将少年染上他那污浊的浑色，每一寸肌肤都要散发属于他的味道。 

侵入炭治郎鼻子的香气缓慢而深刻的点燃他那少得可怜的情欲，却开始燃起了大火。 

…… 

汗水不断从男人修长而匀称的身体里冒出，黑色发丝被打湿而黏在了一块，紧紧贴着他的皮肤。 

“啊啊……啊……” 

独属于少年特有的娇媚而青涩的喘息在鬼舞辻无惨听来无疑是最有效的催情剂。令人惊诧的红晕很快席卷上了炭治郎的全身。青涩的身体因为男人的运动而晃动着，交合处在雪白的床单上点缀了罪恶。 

那显然还是青涩的要命的穴口被扯出象征纯洁的血丝，粉嫩的蜜瓣也随着那器物的进出而被一下下的摩擦。那微小的快感根本不足以满足被香气勾起的，仿佛海浪般的情欲。 

鬼舞辻无惨无比清楚少年的身体，看着那水光潋滟的眼睛，他却从那看似纯洁的的颜色中看到了他的隐忍，那种他再熟悉不过的神情。 

要让猎狗臣服，要么从小就开始驯化它；要么就让它依赖你，无论用什么方法。 

身为鬼的他对这一点再清楚不过。 

手掌托起了那粉红色的臀部，男人不怀好意的笑容却没有被他发现。他在寻找合适的，足以让少年立刻臣服的位置。在津液顺着脸颊流下的一瞬间，鬼舞辻无惨突然的深入让少年的指甲更加用力的抓着他的后背。一下子涌入脑中的快感瞬间侵蚀了少年，原本微弱的娇喘在那一瞬间清晰的传入了男人的耳朵里。 

那样甜腻的声音让他不禁出神，炭治郎尝到了甜头后不安分的身子扭动着，强烈摩挲着他的下体。 

“该死……” 

男人狠狠掐了他一把。 

“找到了么……？嚯？这个地方……” 

炭治郎不断溢出的娇喘告诉了鬼舞辻无惨：这里是让他驯服猎狗的地方。 

“啊……啊……不要……无惨先生，不要……求求你……好难受……”他停下律动后果然就换来了少年的哀求，那样迷人的颜色，仿佛世界上最光洁的玉石。看着他因为无法承受快感而紧紧闭上了眼睛的样子使鬼舞辻无惨的心情异常的愉快。 

男人在少年还沉浸在强烈的快感中时往穴口深处的软肉狠狠撞击了一下。 

“啊……！啊……不……呜……！” 

不要……要疯掉了…… 

“叫我的名字吧……” 

他开口蛊惑着少年，沙哑的声音仿佛是涂上了剧毒的蜂蜜，一步一步引诱他堕入地狱。 

炭治郎眼角流出了包含了浓郁的情香的眼泪。 

“不……啊，不可以……啊……” 

“说出来吧……我的小家伙，来……说出来。你会得到应有的回报……听话……” 

“啊！啊……！无惨……鬼舞辻……无惨啊……呜！不要……太快了啊！呜啊……！” 

少年得到的奖赏让他有些无法接收，那没有尽头一般的快感很快让他沉沦了。体内的温热陌生的液体疯狂涌出，打湿了交合的地方。 

“啊啊……” 

弯起的身子在大脑一瞬间的空白中瘫软了下来，少年的头发黏着在那皮肤上，因为高潮而晕红的脸庞在随着喘息颤动着。 

还在不停攀升的快感几乎让他快昏死过去，他不明白为什么无惨先生还是那样的炽热。炭治郎轻轻抽泣着，纤细的手臂更加用力的环绕住男人厚实的背，企图减轻那让他抓狂的感觉。 

“求求你……啊，啊……停……啊停下……呜！要疯掉了……啊……” 

少年那小巧可爱的腹部有较为明显的隆起，随着鬼舞辻无惨的运动而变动着。紧致的甬道一次次清晰而又强烈的刺激着他，贪恋少年的温暖与舒适让他迟迟不肯停下。器物快速的律动着，狠狠撞击少年体内的软肉。在炭治郎一声呜咽声中他又一次达到高潮。带着热度的属于少年的液体将男人的下身紧紧包裹，终于在一次最为深入的撞击中，器物猛的涨大，在那顶端喷射出了粘稠的液体。 

他高潮了。 

修长的手指抹过交合的下体，在那紧密的缝隙中涌出的是他们已经混合的体液，手指上粘着的白色精液被男人有些玩味的拉出丝，又粘合在一起。 

“……尝尝吧？” 

炭治郎根本没有意识，眼睛还因为没有散去的高潮而失焦，身体在微微起伏。鬼舞辻无惨粘了精液的手指抹上了少年粉嫩的唇瓣，那样美丽的样子让他赞叹。 

“累了吗？” 

他压在少年的身上，吐出的带着情欲的温热气体让炭治郎清醒了。 

“呜……！” 

原本在挣扎的双腿停下，甬道还被异物填满的感觉让他脸红。因为自己的动作而摩擦出来的快感在仍处于高潮的身体来说是那样的敏感，炭治郎不得不停止了挣扎，但内心却在叫嚣着想要身上的家伙动起来。 

内部的被粘稠液体充满的感觉让他很不舒服，炭治郎几乎是恳求着男人。 

“……请你出去，无惨先生……拜托你出去……” 

男人的声音沙哑着，下体的器物突然触碰到了深处的软肉，如他所愿的听到了少年的尖叫。 

“这就满足了么……嗯……？” 

那红色的蛇瞳直勾勾的看着少年，诡异的微笑让炭治郎害怕。 

“……不，请你出……啊！” 

少年原本被平息的情欲被他轻易的勾起，他几乎是羞愧的，清澈的眼瞳冒出了泪水。 

“不要……呜呜！……请你，无惨先生…… 

鬼舞辻无惨根本就没有对自己想了十五年的少年的酮体满足，他却还是忍住了欲望，从少年的身体退了出来。却仿佛无意识一般的摩擦着他的身体，看着炭治郎紧紧咬住的下唇，男人清晰的意识到： 

自己的小妖精准备有下一步的动作了。 

于是浅浅的笑出来，悠闲的侧躺在旁边，等着那小狗用柔软的牙齿和爪子给他带来愉悦。 

在炭治郎起身的一瞬间，私处流下了粘稠浊白的液体。那种惊悚的感觉让少年下意识的捂住了小腹，从嘴里悄悄溜出来的小声的尖叫让鬼舞辻无惨险些笑出来。 

他爱死炭治郎这种青涩的样子了。 

双腿间酸疼的要命，少年才发现根本就离开不了这个地方，他没有任何力气。下身渐渐明显的灼热瘙痒的感觉让他咬了咬嘴唇，炭治郎用自己认为最为怨毒的目光看着那悠闲的黑发男人，那个曾经的绅士。 

“……无惨先生，我的纯洁您为什么要……咿！轻易的夺取……？！” 

越来越红的脸颊和可爱的，透着粉红色的皮肤毫无遮掩的在鬼舞辻无惨面前裸露。空气中仿佛都布满了属于少年的甜腻的味道，让男人忍不住吸了吸鼻子。 

“……因为我爱你啊。” 

男人带着浓烈的情欲的嗓音分外动听，那双眼睛是那样的深情，充斥着已经扭曲了的爱意。 

“我爱着你，所以才分外的想要占有你。这不是正常的事情么？” 

“说谎……” 

炭治郎不敢看那双诱人的眸子，生怕会被男人带入什么奇怪的圈套里。 

“无惨先生根本就……不可能爱上我……” 

他有些自卑的低头审视自己认为干瘪而丑陋的身体，和那些风韵的妇人相比……实在是太过丑陋。 

而像无惨先生这样的人……才不会……才不会…… 

“看着我，炭治郎。你为什么会忽视这双眼睛里对你那炽热的爱……？难道我比不上那些庸俗的人么？” 

男人开始逼近他，那熟悉的香气又在炭治郎身边环绕，越来越浓。他不适的皱眉。 

“无惨先生擦了香水么？” 

“香水？我可不会用那种人类的东西。” 

男人嗤笑，随即不正经的笑容又消失，浮现出隐忍的神色，血瞳里那疯狂的情感让炭治郎感到害怕。 

“……祈求我吧，炭治郎。祈求我，让我带给你无上的欢愉。只有你被我赋予资格得到如此的耐心，张开你的小嘴巴，对我说，” 

＇我爱你＇。 

那奇怪的香气侵蚀着少年的神经，他那被液体润色过的唇瓣微微张开。 

“我爱你……无惨先生。” 

身体完全没有意识一般往男人身上伏着，鬼舞辻无惨亲吻着他的胸口，那样纯洁而小心翼翼。 

男人把器物被塞入他的双腿中，炭治郎不得不用双手撑着床，才能保持这个动作。 

大腿传来的因为摩擦而产生的疼痛感使少年微微吃痛，柔顺的红发随着鬼舞辻无惨的运动而晃动着。他无比享受少年带来的感觉，几乎让他快要招架不住。顶端开始缓慢的冒出一些浊白的液体，男人压抑的轻哼让炭治郎有些诧异。 

无惨先生也会……发出这种可爱的声音吗？ 

“唔……” 

男人的黑发不断滴落汗水砸下炭治郎的腿部。眉头象征着隐忍，顶端的浊液开始慢慢增多，最后终于在他一声近乎喘息中射出了带着浓郁金属味的液体，像牛奶一样洁白而粘稠，滚烫的液体全部喷洒在少年的脸上，惹的炭治郎尖叫起来。 

鬼舞辻无惨沾了一些精液塞进炭治郎的嘴巴里，因为香气的驱使让他不自觉的用舌头舔舐着。 

指尖的刺激让鬼舞辻无惨原本平静的鼻息变得混浊，他带着调笑的意味，带着淫靡的味道的语气轻轻说道。 

“真是可爱呢……我的小家伙……“” 

“无惨先生？！” 

炭治郎在惊呼中被男人翻转了身体，那沾满了色气液体的娇小的臀部就这么暴露在鬼舞辻无惨的眼里。他全身压在少年稚嫩的身上，宽大的手掌狠狠压炭治郎的双手，另一只手敲开了木质的床头板，从里面拉出了沉重的铁链。 

炭治郎的双腿此时疼的要命，他听到了铁制品撞击的声音，有些艰难的抬起眼睛看过去。 

却在昏暗中看清了金属的反光，同时手腕处被什么东西扣住的「嗒」的一声让他有些不安。冰冷的触感没有任何生气，少年试着晃了晃，就听到了那清脆的声音。 

“呀……” 

男人突然起身，炭治郎双手却被迫的拉直，整个身体处于一种异常劳累的状态中。同时他所不能看到的，自己所有的身体完全暴露在鬼舞辻无惨的眼睛里。 

写满了疯狂的占有欲的红宝石，在昏暗中确实那样的耀眼。 

情不自禁的亲吻少年的腰侧，原本的轻柔的亲吻变成了唇齿的啃咬，贪婪的吮吸。啧啧的水声让少年羞红了脸颊，他的牙齿却锁不住那些要命的声音。疼痛的感觉越来越清晰，从腰侧开始，接着是背部，脖颈，耳垂，肩。 

当灼热的唇瓣亲吻到了嫩白的臀部时，炭治郎终于忍不住斥责男人不知羞耻的行为。少年的慌乱在鬼舞辻无惨听来宛如可爱的猫叫，在一声嗤笑中他狠狠咬了下去，换来少年的抽气。 

舌头灵巧的在浅浅的伤口处逗弄着，他哑着声音回答少年的斥责。 

“有着这么美味的东西却要藏起来么……炭治郎？” 

调侃的意味再明显不过了，炭治郎仿佛可以看见黑发下的恶劣笑容。 

“你这个……啊——！” 

突然的进入让炭治郎猝不及防，明明是已经被破坏的纯洁，仍然让少年无法适应。巨大的疼痛和被满足的感觉同时在他耳边奏响了乐曲，那种莫名的瘙痒的感觉被满足了，让炭治郎发出了小猫一般的叮咛。 

胸脯被鬼舞辻无惨的手掌握住了，滚烫的手指带着技巧的揉捏着少年青涩的红樱。仿佛是刻意的一般，器物停在甬道内却没有想要动起来的迹象。很快那瘙痒的感觉就席卷了少年全身，带着不满意的轻哼，纤细的腰竟然开始了微微的扭动。 

然而那微不足道的快感根本无法让炭治郎感到释然，委屈的抽泣声被鬼舞辻无惨捕捉。 

“呜……求求你……无惨先生……” 

炭治郎忍不住开口请求那可恶的绅士，因为铁链的限制，少年腰部的动作是那么的微弱，却可爱极了。 

嚯？ 

“什么？需要什么吗？我都会满足你的，只要你能张开那迷人的唇瓣……” 

“呜呜……无惨先生……求求你，动起来……好难受……” 

男人缓慢的抽出至穴口，却没有退出去，又缓慢的进入。不得不说鬼舞辻无惨不愧是一个好的驯养师，他清楚的明白如何诱惑纯洁的少年一步一步踩着肮脏的泥泞来到他的身边。少年不满意的抽咽越来越大声，炭治郎几乎是抱怨着的， 

“不要……呜呜，无惨先生请你……不要这样……” 

终于满足的鬼舞辻无惨松开了握着软绵的手，放在少年的腰部。他开始了运动，一下一下的猛烈撞击总能让炭治郎因为获得快感而娇喘。少年深处的软肉就这么被男人蹂躏着，止不住的快感像浪花一样涌上炭治郎的脑袋。 

“啊……啊……” 

看着炭治郎那称得上瘦弱的身体，鬼舞辻无惨无意识的抚上了他的小腹。啊啊……真是神奇呢……这么不盈一握的身体却将他包裹的那样紧致。少年的甬道是受到了来自他怎样的侵犯才能这样完美的接受他？ 

“我爱你……宝贝，我爱你……” 

鬼舞辻无惨不停的喃喃，眼睛里折射的是那样病态的爱意。 

少年的身体在男人一次次的侵犯中不停达到高潮，透明的液体仿佛无止境一般的湿润着交合的地方。炭治郎因为无法忍受那没有尽头的快感而哭泣，稚嫩的喉咙已经变得沙哑，他晃着火红色的头发，不停的恳求像极了野兽的男人。 

“呜啊啊……无惨先生求你…求你停下来……啊——不要了……呜呜，要坏掉了……啊啊……” 

鬼舞辻无惨俯下头倚靠在少年的肩膀上，他不停的安慰着炭治郎，令人无法拒绝的语气让少年稍微安静了下来。但微弱的喘息与哭泣还是没有停止。 

“炭治郎，炭治郎……接受它，把我给予你的一切都接受……即使是世界上最污浊的东西，都要接受……” 

那是我给予你的…… 

因为我给予了你所有…… 

终于在男人最后的几下冲刺中，顶端疯狂的泌出了大量的液体，灼热的冲击着少年脆弱的身体。先前还在肠道里的液体混合在了一起，发胀的感觉却带来了最为猛烈的高潮。交合的地方不断流下了大量的精液，有一些落在炭治郎泛红的腿上，但许多的液体落在了那华贵的床上。更为这淫靡的地方增添了更污浊的色彩。 

少年终于在巨大的高潮中承受不了的昏厥了过去，那青稚的身体根本无法接收鬼舞辻无惨给他带来的快感。男人潮红的脸仍显出意犹未尽的神色，他托起炭治郎的臀部，把嫩白的手腕从碍事的锁链里解开，勒出的红痕异常清晰。 

轻轻亲吻他的背部，鬼舞辻无惨小心翼翼的将少年翻转过来，抓起了一个枕头垫在他的下身。 

“把我给予的，都接受啊……” 

掉落在床上的精液被男人粘起，全数抹在了炭治郎的身体上。 

红色的蛇瞳在黑暗中是那样的阴暗，他喃喃着。 

“我爱你，炭治郎……”


End file.
